emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7459 (24th March 2016)
Plot Holly covers that she thought the car was Moira's and she was only borrowing it. Moira scolds her for driving like a maniac. Paddy tries to make Rhona realise that he still loves her and believes they can still make a go of their marriage. David takes drastic action to stop the crane driver putting Val's headstone in place as Eric still isn't there by lying down in the spot it is to go. Finn finds Eric locked in The Woolpack toilet. Everybody summises that Eric is struggling to deal with his grief again. A tearful Rhona apologises to Vanessa for their row. She explains that the adoption is off. Ashley tries to coax Eric out of the pub toilets. Vanessa advises Rhona to leave Paddy if she can't see a way back. Ashley persuades Eric to leave the toilet and attend Val's ceremony. Holly notes the photographs of Moira and Cain over the farmhouse. Moira informs her that she still has photos of John on the landing. She and Adam are pleased to see her back, but Cain secretly has his doubts about her motives for returning. Victoria, Andy, Tracy, Finn, Jacob, Leyla, David and Eric all watch as Ashley gets Val's ceremony underway. They're puzzled however as Eric dashes off through the ceremony. Ashley isn't impressed to discover the headstone comes with motion sensors which activate Val singing 'My Way'. Rhona tells Paddy she wants to fight for their marriage. She wants to get away from the village for a while and wants him to join her on a six-month job share as agency vets in Germany along with Leo. He's taken aback. David brings Eric to the pub but, halfway through a speech about Val, he dashes away to the toilets again. Leyla notices David and Tracy flirting. Noticing that Paddy isn't sure on going to Germany, Rhona tells him to forget the idea, saying she'll go alone with Leo. Belle is annoyed to return home and find Lisa has already put the house up for sale and begun tidying. Holly tells Adam that she's not sure about Cain being right for Moira anymore. Lisa tells Belle she wants her to make something of herself but agrees to keep the house the way it is until it's sold. Adam reminds Holly that Cain saved her life. Paddy goes after Rhona and gives her a piece of his mind. He tells her that he never loved Tess more than he did her and if she wants to go to Germany alone then she can, but he will be on the next plane following her. They agree that they can't lose one another and embrace. Holly takes a phone call outside and promises to the person on the other end that they will get the money she owes, assuring them she has a plan. Cain eyes her from across the street. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *Foreman - Christopher Hollinshead Locations *Unknown field *Café Main Street - Interior *Cemetery *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Male toilets and public bar *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse living room and kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Main Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Moira and Adam are pleased to discover Holly has returend to the village, but it soon becomes clear she has come back with an ulterior motive; and Rhona agrees to meet Paddy, revealing she cannot envision them rekindling their relationship unless they move abroad. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,200,000 (23rd place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes